The Moments That Define Us
by jadedpisces
Summary: Emmeline Vance receives exactly 42 words in TOoTP. By HBP, her only mention involves her "capture and murder", thanks to one triple-agent Severus Snape. It's what's only implied that is perhaps the most important story of all. What really happened to EV?
1. Prologue

A/N: This piece was weirdly inspired in part by the Linkin Park Song _Leave Out All the Rest._ I claim no ownership on anything related to Harry Potter. Please read and review.

Prologue

Severus regretted it at the same instant her image flashed into his mind, but he could not help himself. He had to give the Dark Lord something as he probed ever deeper into his thoughts searching for evidence of his betrayal; evidence that he would surely find if he probed deep enough, and Severus was only capable of so much resistance. His tactics must have been effective as he felt the Dark Lord back from his thoughts with a twisted smile across his reptilian features.

"Bring her to me," the Dark Lord whispered.

"My Lord?" Severus questioned although he understood all too clearly.

"You heard me, Severus. Bring her to me. I would like to meet this female that has captured your eye. I thought you immune to such things anymore, I must admit."

Severus's lip curled in disgust. "Not my eye, Sir, but perhaps yours…" He then grinned maliciously. "She is original Order, My Lord." The tension in the room suddenly changed to frustration.

"Why have you failed to bring her to my attention sooner?!" Voldemort hissed.

"I only just confirmed it myself." He was only just barely successful in maintaining his callous demeanor. In actuality, he was currently terrified; not for himself but for the woman whose fate he had just sealed.


	2. The Meeting

A/N: The is a work in progress, so I am very open and very appreciative of critiques. As the title suggests, this piece is a collection of the moments that define the relationship between Severus Snape and Emmeline Vance.

The Meeting

Severus stepped into the upstairs room of Number 12, Grimmauld Place without as much as a knock. There, he found Ms. Vance and the Headmaster in what appeared to be quite a heated conversation. By the look in her eyes, Emmeline had just been filled in on her next mission for the Order. She must not be taking the news well.

"You would have me martyr myself for this self-serving swine?!" Emmeline exclaimed with a sharp angry gesture in Severus's direction.

"Do not be so dramatic, my Dear. I do not mean actually sacrificing yourself. I suggest that we fake your death, of course. You have served the Order gallantly, but I know you tire of this life. I am offering you a chance at freedom from it all."

Severus stepped towards the irate witch as he struggled to contain a scowl. "You are already at risk, Ms. Vance. With Death Eater sympathizers all over the Ministry it will only be a matter of time before someone else outs you, and I am willing to wager that they will not make you the same offer we are providing."

She backed away from the two wizards. "No one suspects a thing about me. I have played my role well." She paced the room as she spoke. "They are all fools! In their eyes, I am as much a supporter of the Death Eaters as Lucius Malfoy. I could fool the Dark Lord himself! "

Severus shook his head and was about to retort the witch's histrionic remarks but was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Severus is right. With such a high profile position as Special Advisor to the Wizengament, you will be – no - you already are under constant heavy scrutiny. We mustn't wait for someone else to learn your secrets."

Emmeline's features sank. She must have understood then that the issue was not actually up for debate. "Where is the dignity in this, Albus?" She pleaded. "After all that I have given…a lousy blurb on page three of the Daily Prophet touting my mysterious and tragic death? And what sort of freedom is pretending to be dead; to leave everything I have every known and disappear?"

"No, you are right. There will be no fame, and no glory, and you will have to disappear completely but at least you may survive… unlike so many of your friends." Severus spat as he crossed his arms in front of him. He found himself wondering if Ms. Vance was always this pathetically self-absorbed or if this was simply a reaction to this current stress. Did she not realize what those others no longer with them might have done for a similar offer?

"Severus, do not be so harsh." Albus chastened and then turned towards Emmeline. "I understand your frustration, but I really must insist on this, Emmeline. Severus's standing with Riddle is very precarious at the moment, and unfortunately you are an excellent resource; one of the few remaining original Order members. Not only that, but you have been under his nose the entire time. I trust that you will consider the greater good here." He peered at the witch over his spectacles.

She nodded slowly, apparently swallowing her conceited pride. "Of course, Albus. You know my goals match your own. I will comply." She turned to leave.

"Don't forget to cough up that bezoar, Ms. Vance," Severus chuckled slightly as she disappeared out the door with a slam.

The Headmaster shook his head slowly. "Watch your step Severus. You are playing with fire with that one…"

He only scoffed in response.

"Now we simply need a plan…" Dumbledore stated with an impish grin at Severus.


	3. Only The Lonely

A/N: Thanks all for the feedback. It is very inspiring and keeps me moving ahead at a quick pace so keep it coming. Anyone have thoughts on my Emmeline character? Like her, hate her?

Only the Lonely

He wasn't sure what had made him approach her. He had watched her for a while as she sat idly nursing a drink with her eyes on the incoming bar patrons. Although she was an attractive sight in her simple elegance, it definitely had not been her appearance that had first drawn him to her that night. He just felt an unexplainable urge to be near her so he took a seat across from her.

"If you are not here on official business, I suggest you leave my sight immediately, Severus." The blonde woman hissed.

"My apologies, Ms. Vance. I do not know what possessed me to care about the apparent loneliness oozing from this vicinity." He stood to leave.

"Wait!" Emmeline said hastily and then added. "Um, buy my next round, and I will try to tolerate your presence."

"Who could refuse such an offer…" Severus rolled his eyes but returned to his seat.

She laughed softly. "I've had success with less…"

Severus nodded. "I have no doubts," he responded sincerely. He had been witness Ms. Vance's charming ways on numerous occasions as she was a familiar face at the same types of social events that tended to attract a Death Eater crowd. The connections of her pureblood family ran deep.

"I am not lonely, by the way," she commented.

"Then I must give you credit for your acting skills then because you certainly appear so," he retorted.

"Flattery… how quaint." she smiled and took a sip of her drink as she watched him.

Severus was caught off-guard. He had never been privileged to one of her smiles; at least not up close, although he had witnessed them from a distance many times.

"May I get you another?" He motioned to the beverage clasped between her palms.

"I believe that was the deal, yes. Gin and tonic, please."

Severus nodded and left his seat. He shook his head to himself as he approached the bar to order up another round. He had no idea what he was thinking before, but now there was no escape. He sighed to himself. His guilt must be affecting his judgment. But he had nothing to be guilty for…yet.

She smiled at him again as he returned to her, drinks in hand. "I see you have finally forgiven me…"

Severus raised an eyebrow as he took a swig of his brandy. "I have no idea what you are referring to, I assure you."

"'And it's over..Vance takes Snape, 3 to 0…'"

"I am offended at your assessment of my maturity if you honestly believe I am capable of holding grudges that long, Ms. Vance," he replied darkly as his memories resurfaced.

Their first encounter had been a match during Dueling Club in his fifth year at Hogwarts. She was in her fourth year, and also in the Slytherin House. Strangely, he hadn't remembered seeing her until that moment when she took to the dueling floor. He had let her take him in the first round, her being a girl and all. Had he known she would have annihilated him in the second and third rounds, however, he would have reconsidered his gentlemanly gesture.

It had been quite an embarrassing moment for him actually. His Slytherin counterparts never let him forget how easily she had managed to disarm him three times in a row. Of course, she later became one of the best duelers in the club, with rankings second only to his own.

Unfortunately, the club was disbanded the following year. With so much talk about the Dark Arts infiltrating Hogwarts, Dumbledore no longer trusted the safety of continuing mock battles. He regretted never being allowed to redeem himself against her.

"Calm down, Severus. I was only kidding. And you may call me Emmeline if you would prefer. I certainly would prefer." She took a long sip of her drink.

"Suit yourself, Emmeline. But I do not predict many more of these conversations in our future, do you?"

"Bored of me already, Severus? That is most unfortunate."

"You know what I mean," Severus snorted.

"If that's how you want to be…"

As they finished their drinks in silence, he began to understand how this woman had managed to charm some of most influential Death Eaters into her confidence. She was at once unassuming and overwhelming. She understood the art of subtlety and had the gift of banter. He strained to remember if she had been so engaging during their school days, but the truth was he hardly remembered her at all. His mind had been focused elsewhere.

"Well, Severus. I thank you for your company, but I really must be leaving. Besides, we wouldn't want any rumors to be circulating about us now would we?" She winked.

Severus started to ridicule the suggestion that anyone would assume anything at all about the two of them when he caught a questioning glance from Lucius Malfoy whom had just entered the pub. He then understood her concern.

"Besides, I really cannot deal with Lucius tonight." Emmeline stood and took leave of him with a polite nod and a quick smile. Severus noticed she exchanged a few pleasantries with the blond wizard before exiting the pub. Some small part of him was flattered that she preferred his own presence over that of Malfoy's.


	4. Her Last Breath?

A/N: Glad you are still with me. Thank you again for the kind words. I do appreciate the feedback, but please don't be afraid to critique as well.

Her Last Breath?

Their plan was playing out magnificently. The Dark Lord had sent Dolohov and Yaxley to Number Ten Downing Street to apprehend Emmeline based on the information Severus had provided. She would be there of course, but Severus felt ill thinking about what tortures the poor woman would have to endure before being brought before the Dark Lord for her final punishment. The Death Eaters were seldom kind to their victims, and Emmeline was not their usual target.

Emmeline was well known among the crowd of Death Eaters that stood waiting for the inevitable. Voldemort had punished many of them severely for failing to see through the woman's deception. The room was thick with desire for vengeance. In any other situation, Severus would have actually been amused at their foolishness, but today he was terrified.

To his dismay, Emmeline looked worse than he had imagined when she arrived slumped over the arms of the two loyal Death Eaters. Her robes were in tatters, and her usually proper hair fell wildly about her face. He was not even sure she was still alive until her head raised enough for her eyes to meet his. Her stare was full of venom. He deserved that.

He did not fail to notice, however, that Dolohov and Yaxley were looking battle-worn as well. They should consider themselves lucky that this fight was rigged. Ms. Vance had not survived this long working for the Order without being an incredibly accomplished witch. He had no doubt that she would have successfully warded off this attack had circumstances been different even being outnumbered.

Snape struggled to remain stoic. The Dark Lord was watching.

"And to think I actually doubted you would come through, Severus," Voldemort laughed sinisterly.

Severus nodded although he really wanted to cringe. "I hope I have once again proven myself worthy of your trust, My Lord." He resisted the urge to observe the look of horror that must be plastered on Ms. Vance's features.

"Perhaps…" his voice trailed off as he paced around his captive, toying with his wand between his spindly fingers. "Well, well…How does it feel to know your end is near?"

"I could ask you the same question, but then again, I am sure that neither of us will justify it with an answer." Emmeline quipped back with her usual aura of confidence.

The Dark Lord laughed away her comments as he took aim with his wand. A silent curse hit the witch, and she writhed in obvious pain, but her eyes never left her tormentor. He continued to laugh as she cried out despite the clear effort not to do so.

Severus wondered how much more she would allow herself to take before releasing the potion she had hidden in an enchanted bubble along her inner gum line (an ingenious creation of his own in order to assure her fictitious demise). He had brewed his own superior version of The Draught of Living Death especially for this moment. He strained himself not to think of it, worried the Dark Lord may enter his thoughts at any moment. They could not afford to be discovered.

Her agony was evident in her cries, and he began to get irritated with the witch as her sounds grated on his fragile nerves. She could end her pain whenever she saw fit. Why was she being so damn brave? Could she not behave as a true Slytherin for once in her life?

Voldemort released his spell on the witch, and she fell to her hands and knees at his feet. "Coward!" She spat as her eyes burned into her enemy. Then she was immediately overtaken by another wave of pain.

"Bravery is for those who fear." Voldemort circled the tortured witch again. "Why should I prove myself to you when I would much rather watch you suffer for your deceit?" Again he laughed, and Emmeline responded with a sneer before convulsing as another spell overcame her.

Then the Dark Lord laughed louder as he strengthened his magical grip on Emmeline. She did not respond this time, and the Dark Lord finally released his spell. Her body collapsed to the stone floor, and she remained still.

"Does she still breathe, Severus?" He turned from the crumpled form.

Severus moved to crouch beside the witch reaching for her neck to feel a pulse. There was nothing. He sighed. "She is dead."

"Pity. I was rather enjoying her." He paused as if thinking about his next move. "Severus, take the body to Dumbledore. Antonin, raise the Dark Mark over the scene of her capture. And be loud about it. I wish many to see. Especially that Muggle Prime Minister…Let her death be a message to those that think they can deceive me…"


	5. The Long Wait

A/N: I know the chapters are short and I apologize. They just don't make sense any other way to me. Again, I am open for reviews. Please let me know your thoughts.

The Long Wait

The short trip back to Hogwarts was agonizing for Severus as he speculated whether Emmeline was reacting to The Draught or if she was simply dead. Either possibility was likely considering her foolishness in her last moments. As was the case with the Draught, only time would tell if she was under its influence or truly just gone.

Dumbledore and Poppy Pomfrey were waiting at the gates. "She looks awful… is she…?" Madam Pomfrey gasped as she looked at the lifeless form in Severus's arms.

Snape could only shake his head and sigh. He did not know the answer to the unfinished question.

"Get her to the hospital wing." Dumbledore commanded. In a flurry, the limp body of Emmeline Vance was moved deeper within the castle. Luckily, it being summer, the castle was empty of students and of most of the staff, so there were no witnesses. Once her patient had been laid onto a cot, Pomfrey went straight to work treating the witch's visible wounds and assessing for internal injury.

"What happened?!" The Headmaster demanded towards Severus as the two wizards backed away from the frantic healer.

"The Dark Lord did not respond kindly to her sharp tongue." He sighed again. Guilt had settled into his being; a guilt which he felt he did not deserve to experience. None of this had been his idea so why must he suffer the consequences?

"I guess we should have expected that…" Dumbledore shook his head slowly and looked over at Emmeline. Her body remained motionless. Severus' stomach churned.

"Still no signs of life…What dose of potion did she get?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she approached the two wizards, with a discouraged look.

"It was minimal. My only intent was to keep her down for an hour or two," Dumbledore replied with a look at Severus.

"The method of administration was untested. Perhaps it affected the potion somehow?" Severus thought aloud.

"So there's still hope," the medi-witch commented with a small sigh.

Snape sat down in a chair in the corner of the room and stared at the occupied cot. He was not quite sure why he cared so much about Ms. Vance's survival, he barely knew the witch.

No one spoke for what felt like ages. Pomfrey washed the evidence of the battle from her face and limbs and attempted to repair her robes as Severus and the Headmaster sat in the corner anxiously. Severus wondered silently how The Headmaster would cope if this plan failed. Had he really been willing to sacrifice Ms. Vance for the cause?

Then, Pomfrey gasped loudly as she noticed the petite witch's eyes begin to flutter open. The two wizards rushed to her bedside. Relief like he had never known overtook Severus as he saw those blue eyes appear from beneath her lids.

"Must you always be so theatrical?" Severus droned as Emmeline finally regained consciousness six minutes past two hours since the potion had taken its affect.

"Bugger off Severus," Emmeline moaned as slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position. "You really know how to ruin a moment." She hissed as she slapped his hand away as he attempted to assist her.

"Just be grateful you survived to see this moment," he retorted.

She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. "Don't start that again."

"Thank goodness. Welcome back, Emmeline," Albus said with a smile and a gentle pat on the witch's hand.


	6. The Bad News

A/N: Always happy to get feedback so keep it coming. Thanks again.

The Bad News

"You must be joking?" Emmeline spat as she stared incredulously at the Headmaster and then at Snape.

"It's only for a couple of weeks, My Dear. Only until the investigation over your death calms down, and then we can get you to Australia or wherever your heart fancies this hour. We just can't expose anyone else to the fact that you are still alive. The fewer people that know, the better for everyone," Dumbledore insisted.

Snape rolled his eyes. He did not like the idea of Ms. Vance living at his home any more than she did. It was certainly a recipe for disaster. The woman was irritating, and he did not want to deal with her drama. He had enough of his own to be concerned with.

"I assure you, Ms. Vance, I am no more in favor of this arrangement than yourself," he mumbled as he glowered at Dumbledore.

"Brilliant…bloody brilliant…" She stated in exacerbation.

"You two best be off. The Ministry officials will be at Hogwarts at any moment," Dumbledore said with a smile as he motioned towards the Floo powder next the fireplace seemingly oblivious to their objections.

"I hope you know how to cook Ms. Vance, because I do not own any house elves."

Emmeline simply snorted in response as they each grabbed a fistful of Floo Powder and disappeared into the flames.

They stepped from the ashes of the cold fireplace in the sitting room of Spinner's End. Severus mentally cringed as he noticed her eyes roaming across the room. "You must understand, I was not intending a guest anytime soon."

"Merlin, Severus – do you do anything but read? I've never seen so many texts anywhere other than a library…" She paced about the room slowly, apparently taking in the titles and pausing to glance at the pages of the many open books strewn across every surface in the small room.

"We all have our vices," he replied in a cynical tone.

"Honestly, Severus, this is not going to be the least bit of fun, if you don't relax a little more," Emmeline laughed lightly.

He rolled his eyes. "Fun is the last thing I was hoping from this experience. Tolerable would be sufficient."

"Suit yourself, but do you not think we should make the best of it?"

"The only way I can fathom that happening, is for it not to happen it all."

She snorted in response. "How typical. Not even the slightest bit of optimism."

"As I said, tolerable would be sufficient. That is as optimistic as I am willing to be at this point." He reached to massage the bridge of his nose as he paced the room. "I am not even sure where to put you. I am sure nothing here is up to your standards, anyway."

"I assure you Severus, I am quite capable to making due with whatever you are willing to offer. I am, however, going to need to find a way to acquire some essentials as I have nothing…a few clean pairs of knickers come to mind, and perhaps some fresh robes… think you can help me out with that?"

"Oh yes of course. No one will suspect a thing if I am seen purchasing a two week supply of women's knickers…" he grumbled in frustration.

Emmeline laughed. "There are a multitude of other conclusions that could be drawn from that sight, other than my presence in your home. Many of them are quite amusing, actually."

"Be serious woman. There is nothing amusing about this situation." He stated as he struggled to contain his emotions. This woman would surely be his undoing.

"Oh please, Severus. Everything about this situation is amusing because it is so damned ridiculous. I don't know what Albus is thinking."

"That is one thing we can agree on."

* * *

Emmeline sighed after a long pause. "How strange to read one's own obituary," she stated softly as she dropped the Daily Prophet, and it fell to the floor of the sitting room. "My entire life story has been put into three paragraphs – three short, dismal paragraphs!" She stood from her seat and walked towards the shaded window to stare out. "Thirty-five years old and all I've got to show for it is three lousy paragraphs?!" She sighed again and neither of them moved for several long moments.

Severus approached her from behind, picking up the newspaper as he passed. He felt a strange inclination to comfort the woman but wasn't sure how. "And a second chance…" he mumbled as he read the article next to Emmeline's official appearing photo. She was dressed in her Wizengamet attire with the slightest hint of a smile on her proper features. What more did she expect? She left no family behind and worked as a lawyer. Most of her true accomplishments had been performed under secrecy. There really was nothing else to be said. He did not day these things to her, however.

She turned to him then, and her eyes met his. There was a glint of hope behind her fatigued appearance. To his surprise, he felt her arms snake around his frame as she embraced him. He froze and then slowly moved to give the witch an awkward pat on the back.

"Thank you, Severus. While I do not deserve another go, I am grateful for the opportunity when so many others will never receive the same."

She plucked the paper from his hands as she pulled away from him and stared at it again. "At least they used a decent photo, I suppose." She gave a half-smile.

Severus rolled his eyes. "A silver-lining," he replied in his usual sarcastic tone.

"My gods, Severus, would it kill you to show a little empathy, or at the very least some sympathy over my frustration?"

"Quite possibly." He held back the urge to smile as he watched the annoyance build behind her eyes.

"Uugghh! You can be so infuriating at times, do you realize that?" She rubbed her temples and stepped away from the window.

"Indeed, I think I do. But I don't think you realize how much you can be the same."


	7. An Unfortunate Interruption

A/N: This is one of my favorite sections. Please let me know what you think!

An Unfortunate Interruption

"I told you I could cook, Severus." Emmeline stated proudly as she placed a neatly prepared plate of roast beef and Yorkshire pudding in front of him. It smelled wonderful.

Although, he had to admit he was actually surprised that she possessed such domestic skills he replied, "I never inferred otherwise." He then dug his fork into his Sunday brunch. It tasted as wonderful as it smelled.

"Then why did it take three days before you would allow me in the kitchen?" She retaliated.

"Because it took three days to make it suitable for human presence," he snapped back.

"Merlin, Severus, do you think I know how to cook without knowing how to clean as well? I could have handled it." She sat down in the chair directly across from him and dug into her own plate of food.

"You need not lower yourself to clean up after me," he mumbled. He would not allow Emmeline to become his servant. It was cruel enough that she be stuck here with him for the unforeseeable future.

Emmeline shook her head. "I have no idea how I ended up on such a pedestal in your eyes, but it is almost offensive that you find my sensibilities to be so fragile."

"We lead very different lives, Ms. Vance." Severus sighed and shook his head as he ate hoping she would let the subject drop. He would never be able to explain it to her adequately, and he was in no mood to try. Instead, he intended to enjoy the first home-cooked meal he had enjoyed in ages (as he did not consider house-elf prepared meals to be home-cooking).

"You are being…Severus, are you alright?" She put down her fork and stared at the wizard, eyes full of concern. Then she got up from her chair and approached him.

Severus did not hear her, however. He gripped his forearm tightly as he cursed under his breath. "Damnit. Not now!" He stood suddenly and then remembered Emmeline's presence. "I must go, Ms. Vance. The Dark Lord calls."

She nodded slowly, and her eyes widened as she glanced at the Dark Mark which was now visibly peaking from beneath his raised shirt sleeve. She swallowed audibly as she looked back up at his pained features. "Be careful, Severus."

His response was a sarcastic grunt. As if he could do anything more than he already was to avoid the wrath of the Dark Lord. He quickly stormed from the room trying not to anticipate what the evening held for him. He grabbed his traveling cloak and exited the front door of Spinner's End with his robes billowing menacingly behind him.

He saw Emmeline's face watching at the window as he dissapparated to meet his fate with the Dark Lord, and an unfamiliar emotion filled him. The feeling was too optimistic to be described as regret, but too unnerving to be described as hope. He would settle for anticipation. Was he actually anticipating his return to Spinner's End? No, it seemed to be Emmeline's presence he was anticipating, but he refused to let himself think of that now.

* * *

"Damnit, can't she just leave me be?" Severus mumbled under his breath as he moved sorely back to his doorstep. If he hadn't already felt so desolate, his mood would have soured. The light in the sitting room was lit. He suspected Emmeline to be awake and on the other side of the door waiting for him. He preferred no one saw him in this condition.

The Dark Lord had been particularly cruel tonight. He was still punishing his closest followers for failure to detect Emmeline's true allegiance sooner. It seemed she had captivated all without suspicion. Now that he had gotten to know the woman, he was not at all surprised.

To his relief, she was no where in sight when he opened the door and stepped into the sitting room. The lamp flicked and a fresh cup of tea awaited him near the door. He sighed as he grabbed the warm tea and took a sip. He could smell the healing herbs within it. It was one of his own creations that he always had stocked in the kitchen, especially for nights like these. He wondered how Emmeline had happened upon it.

Severus forced his aching muscles to carry him up the stairs towards his bedroom, tea in hand. He was thankful that there would be no confrontation with his house guest tonight. He did not have the energy to deal with her now.

He disappeared into his bedroom, locking the door behind him with a flick of his wand. He set down the tea and collapsed upon the bed with a heavy sigh. His mind wandered as he tried to think of happier times; although happy was a relative term for Severus. None-the-less, he longed for the times before there was a Dark Lord or an Order of the Phoenix. He longed for those moments of naivety on the playground down the street from Spinner's End. How he wished he would have appreciated those times more then.

A few minutes later, he heard a knock on the door. He did not respond, but he felt his annoyance building. The knock came again with more force.

"Severus, I know you are in there. Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you, alright?" Emmeline's soft-spoken voice echoed through the door. There was silence for a long moment. "Okay, well if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

He was not sure what possessed him then; perhaps it was the way her voice seemed to soothe the pain of his throbbing head or the intoxicating herbs in his tea messing with his better judgment (or most likely that unexpected emotion from before), but he let out a groan. "Arrrghh, if you insist on standing outside my doorway listening to my sufferings at least grab the bottle of Dittany from my stores and make yourself useful…"

"Of course. I will return shortly." He heard her footsteps disappear down the stairs.

She was true to her words. In a few short moments he heard the footsteps return and the door creak open slowly. Emmeline approached him and knelt down next to the bed in front of him. Her eyes scanned him through the darkness.

Severus sat up and allowed her to assist him from his robes in order to better assess the damage. At first the touch of her fingers against his skin felt wrong. He struggled to resist the urge to pull from her as she pressed the Dittany-soaked cloth against his damaged flesh.

"Relax, Severus," she whispered. "Stress is not good for your health, you know."

He snorted in response but tried to allow himself to let go of the awkwardness he felt about being so close to Ms. Vance. Formerly, only Dumbledore had been privy to seeing him so vulnerable. At least the unease of being so exposed was distracting him from the pain.

Eventually, he felt his stiff muscles give way beneath her insistent fingers as they massaged his sore body. On some hidden level, he actually enjoyed her care. Any other night, he would have been forced to treat himself.

"I have some bad news, Ms Vance." He cringed as she hit a particularly tender spot.

"Please, Severus. You are practically naked in front of me. Call me Emmeline. Now what is your news?"

"I am afraid the Dark Lord is suspicious because your body has not turned up. Dumbledore thinks the investigators from the Ministry are also suspicious. He has been stalling stating that your body was turned over to The Order for a proper wake."

"Then I suppose we must give them a body…" Emmeline mumbled and then sighed. He could sense the strain in her voice. She seemed mentally exhausted. He could relate.

"Yes, I suppose we must…" He sighed in return. Then neither of them spoke for many minutes as Emmeline continued to tend to Severus's injuries. They were each lost in thought, and neither dared to interrupt the other.

"I think I got everything. How does it feel?" Emmeline asked finally as a hand came to rest gently on his shoulder.

He did not want to end her company, but he knew he must for the time being. "I am grateful for your assistance, Emmeline, but we both best get some rest now."

"Of course. Let me know if I there is anything else I can do." Her hand slid down his arm as she stood to leave the room. "Good night." She gave him a soothing smile.

The door closed softly behind her, and Severus slept soundly for the first time in months.


	8. Another Taste of Death

A/N: As always, cheers and jeers are always appreciated.

Another Taste of Death

"You were right, you know?" Emmeline stated as they emerged from the fireplace in Snape's quarters at Hogwarts.

"Indeed, that is the usual case. What about exactly?" He raised an eyebrow in question waiting for the woman's revelation.

"I am incredibly lonely…and have been since joining the Order" She paused and inhaled deeply. "These last few days spent with you have only emphasized the fact…I haven't been in the presence of the same person this long since I moved out of my parents' home." She paused again.

Severus resorted to a sarcastic remark to hide his discomfort, "Well, I apologize if being in my presence has emphasized your loneliness, but I assure you that it will be ending soon."

"Oh, stop that. You know what I mean." She rolled her eyes. The childish gesture was rather amusing coming from someone of her usual poise. "I guess I was afraid to get close to anyone, afraid of losing them. I have just made a habit of it, and now here I am absolutely alone."

"You are dead after all…"

"I am being serious here, Severus," she protested.

"So am I. How else did you picture death?" It may have seemed like more mocking, but this time his tone indicated he was quite serious.

"Point taken, I suppose." She sighed as she moved to a nearby chair and pulled her knees to her chest as she sat. Her small frame almost disappeared amongst her ornate dress robes. "But how pathetic is it to have lived thirty-five years and leave no one behind to miss you?"

He shook his head. Hadn't they already had this conversation? "Despite your rather bleak assessment, I believe you underestimate the impact you have had on many things. And you still have time…Time to leave behind some reasons to be missed."

She stared forward into the empty hearth for what seemed like an eternity without speaking. "Thank you again. I suppose my constant need for reaffirmation is annoying, but I appreciate your tolerance on the matter."

Severus grunted sarcastically and then reached a hand out to the witch. It was extremely annoying, but somehow he did not mind all that much. "Come. We must be off to your funeral."

She took his hand and gave a gentle squeeze as she stood from her seat. "You know I do not like this one bit. It was bad enough faking the death but to fake a funeral as well? It is simply obscene. I will destroy any chance I ever had of returning."

Severus nodded. She was much too optimistic about this war if she believed she would ever be able to return, he thought as he reached for a vial from one of his cupboards. "Here it is; The Draught of Living Death. That is enough to keep you under for about four hours."

While she may not like it, this option certainly beat the alternatives he and Albus had considered. They had created quite a list including grave-robbing, Polyjuice potion, and vampires, but in the end, it was clear that they should go with the method that had already been successful once.

* * *

The Headmaster really had outdone himself with the spectacle which was Emmeline Vance's funeral. The grounds of Hogwarts were flooded with Ministry Officials and Pureblood Families coming to pay their final respect to one of their own. Snape was relieved to see many Death Eaters among the crowd. His next encounter with the Dark Lord should be much less difficult than his previous one. He now had plenty of witnesses to save him the need to develop false memories to hand over when the Dark Lord probed his thoughts.

Severus sighed as he laid eyes on Emmeline's lifeless form displayed ever-so elegantly in a white casket placed before rows of chairs in the morning sun. He felt nauseous. It really was obscene to see her like that knowing in less than four hours when the Draught wore off, they would return together to Spinner's End, and no one would know the truth.

Then Severus smiled to himself as he noticed Rita Skeeter perched upon one of the chairs speaking to Lucius Malfoy. Emmeline would get her publicity now; there was no doubt. Why that thought comforted him, he could not explain so instead he shook his head and took a seat in the back hoping to be unnoticed.

* * *

That night Severus was awoken by a disturbing sound; the sound of a woman's tortured screams. He felt himself bolt upright and reach for his wand before his mind even had time to think. His heart raced as he peered ahead into the darkness.

It took him a moment to realize the commotion was coming from the bedroom across the hall. In one quick movement the wizard was outside Emmeline's door listening for signs of an intruder within. He heard nothing except the woman's rapid breaths.

He pushed the door open suddenly, wand drawn and glanced around the room. He sensed nothing of danger, and yet the woman in the bed continued to whimper. He lit his wand and glanced around once again.

"There is no one there…." she moaned.

When he was certain that her only danger were those coming from within her head, Severus approached the sleeping witch. "Emmeline," he whispered as he touched her gently on a shoulder. She did not respond so he repeated the gesture and spoke louder. "Emmeline, wake up. It is just dream."

Finally Severus felt the woman's body lurch forward with a gasp and her sounds ceased for a moment. "Emmeline, it is just me. Are you alright?" He whispered.

"It was just a dream… it was just a dream," she mumbled and took a deep breath. "Oh…Oh! Severus, I apologize for waking you. I am such a fool."

"It is nothing. I will leave you now if you would like." He moved towards the door praying that she would let him leave without further comment. He preferred not to witness her this way.

"It was awful. I dreamt that the Dark Lord found me here and took me away. You and Albus searched for me. Unfortunately, no one would listen to you, because I am already dead." She paused and sounds of her heavy breathing filled the room. Severus moved closer to her bed. "And they were all there, Marlene, Lily, James, Amelia, The Prewett brothers, Benjy, Caradoc…" The names rolled so smoothly from her tongue that it was clear she had thought of them many times before.

"You needn't worry. No one will find you here, I assure you." He responded, attempting what he thought the proper words should be. He could not remember seeing Emmeline ever exhibit anything that could be interpreted as fear. It seemed odd that something as simple as a bad dream good invoke such a response in the witch.

"I think I have misjudged you, Severus. You are a caring man behind your hard facade. Thank you yet again for revealing it to me when I've needed it most."

"Luckily for me you are dead, so you are not able to spread such horrible rumors." He responded with a quick laugh. "Good night, Emmeline." _And __better dreams,_ he thought.

"Good night, Severus." He could hear her smile in her words even though he could not see it clearly through the dark.


	9. Bittersweet

A/N: Just me begging for reviews as usual. Thanks in advance ;-)

Bittersweet

Severus had been out all morning. He enjoyed the thought of Emmeline alone at Spinner's End wondering if he had been up to something. In fact, he had been up to something, and he could not wait to reveal it to her. He had spent the entire morning searching for exactly the right thing. He was actually disturbed by the amount of pleasure this secret task had brought to him. He could not remember such a feeling since the time he had toiled in the lab for days during winter break brewing _Felix Felicis_ for Lily Evan's birthday present. He pushed that memory from his thoughts almost immediately with a heavy sigh.

Upon his return to Spinner's End, Severus found Emmeline sitting in the kitchen reading one of his texts over a cup of tea. She greeted him with a smile. "I was beginning to wonder if you had decided to move out."

"While I have considered it often recently, today will not be the day for that," he countered. "I have something for you, however."

"Oh?" Emmeline made no effort to hide her surprise as she stood to approach him. . He was pleased that he had caught her off guard. "Let's have it then," she begged with her arm outstretched

He paused for dramatic effect and watched the impatience and curiosity build on Emmeline's features. He finally pulled the long rectangular box from his cloak and handed it to her. As she opened the lid to reveal the contents he explained, "It is rosewood, 11 and ¼ inches, springy with a dragon heartstring core. I know it is not exactly like your old wand but…" He paused as if debating whether or not to tell her more. "It is black market so there is no magical signature. I figured with you being dead, a traceable wand would be a detriment." A smile played at the corners at his mouth.

She reached around his body to hug him tightly for a long moment and Severus was alarmed at how comfortable it felt to have her there. "It is perfect. How wonderfully thoughtful of you. Thank you." She pulled back and smiled brightly as their eyes met. She then leaned closer to him, her anticipating eyes still locked on his.

He knew he should kiss her; and he knew he wanted to kiss her; but he could not. Instead, he allowed himself a small smile and replied, "It is nothing. I am just tired of lending you my extra wands. They do not suit you well, and you are likely to destroy something valuable. This one will be much better, I believe. Try it out."

If Emmeline was disappointed by his rejection of her advances, she did not show it. Instead, she obliged him with a graceful flourish of the new wand which filled the room with the scent of incense. Then she took aim on her teacup and levitated it into the sink. "You made an excellent selection, Severus. It feels better than my original. Thank you."

Severus nodded in response. Her sincere gratitude made him anxious. He was not accustomed to such things. He decided to change the subject. "I have something else I think you may be interested in."

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I am not sure what has gotten in to you, but I think I like it," she laughed softly. "Now, what is it?"

He reached into his robes again and pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet. Prominently featured on the front page was a photo of Emmeline Vance; it was the same photo from her obituary. Above the photos was the headline "Who Was Emmeline Vance, Really?"

Snape almost laughed out loud as he watched the witch's eyes widen as she snatched the paper from his grasp. Then she read, "Do not be fooled by the Wizengamot robes and Counselor title. Now, that the young, talented beauty's life has tragically come to a close, the truth of her existence is finally revealed. Emmeline Vance was leading a double life. While making and interpreting laws in the Court, Miss Vance also served vigilante justice as a member of a secret society know as The Order of the Phoenix whose soul purpose is to resist He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's return to power. Little is known about The Order, but anonymous sources state that Miss Vance joined the group during The First Wizarding War…

Emmeline paused to glance up at Severus. "Rita Skeeter covered my funeral?!" She looked like she was about to squeal like a giddy school girl. Thankfully she did not.

Severus simply nodded in response, secretly amused by her reaction.

"Oh, of course I know she can be so wicked, but she doesn't cover just anyone. I wonder who the anonymous sources were." She continued reading the article. "…expert dueler and skilled on a broomstick… a true force to be reckoned with."

"I hope you are finally content, Emmeline. You have your recognition - front page and everything." Severus droned.

Emmeline seemed not to have heard him as she continued reading through the three page exposé of her life. "'I am not shocked at all. She always was a charming and capable witch' states Lucius Malfoy." She rolled her eyes. "Disgusting," she hissed and then continued. "Vance was presumably guarding the Muggle Prime Minister at the time of her capture…remains were sent to Hogwarts as a warning to those who dare stand against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named…she will forever be a martyr for force of goodness…"

Snape sighed loudly. There were some things he would never understand and this was going to be one of them. He had already read the article. It was the typical drivel that Rita Skeeter usually wrote, but it did paint Emmeline as quite the heroine which was highly unusual for a Skeeter piece. While he agreed that Emmeline was an exceptional witch, he thought something more subtle would have done her more justice.

Emmeline finally finished the article and began to laugh loudly. Severus raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's all rubbish," she continued to laugh.

"Yes, indeed," he replied.

"But it certainly beats that obituary!"

* * *

"Why is it you never settled down with someone, Severus?" Emmeline asked as they stood together in the kitchen preparing the evening meal.

"Same reasons as yourself, I suppose…" Severus answered evasively as he stirred the stew that was simmering in the pot.

"Because you think most men are selfish arses?" She laughed.

"Because the only woman I ever cared for settling down with thought me a selfish arse…" He regretted his words almost instantly. He hadn't meant to be so open, but Emmeline had a way of getting past his guard without him noticing until it was too late.

"Oh…" she whispered and the smile fell from her features. She appeared to be contemplating his words thoroughly.

The rest of the meal was prepared and consumed in relative silence, but Severus could feel Emmeline's eyes upon him from time to time and he longed to know what she was thinking. He mentally kicked himself for ruining the light-hearted mood with which the day had started.

Finally, Emmeline broke the silence, and he dreaded her words before she even started. "I know I am not her, but for what it is worth, I do not believe you to be selfish in the least. In fact, I have recently discovered you are quite the opposite."

Severus shrugged which was a very uncharacteristic gesture for him. He wondered if Emmeline knew to whom 'her' actually referred.

"You really need to learn how to accept compliments better, Severus."

"That is unlikely to happen," he mumbled.

"Perhaps I simply need to compliment you more often," she smiled.

"Suit yourself, but you will be wasting your breath."

* * *

The next day passed uneventfully and Emmeline and Severus sat sipping brandy in front of the fireplace, books in their laps.

"Do you blame me at all for her death?" Emmeline questioned. There was a strange apprehension to her voice, the type used when one is afraid of the answer but must ask the question anyway.

"No." His voice was callous. He refused to look at her. She had finally put together the pieces and had figured out his secret.

"You blame me for recruiting Lily to the Order. She may not have been a target otherwise." Her voice was strained again.

He forced himself to lock on to her steely blue eyes. He did not wish to discuss Lily, but there was little point in being dishonest since she had brought it up. "Yes," he replied stoically. However, while it may have been Emmeline that made her a target, he was to blame for giving the Dark Lord his aim. He wondered if Emmeline had figured that part out too.

"I blame myself too." She held his gaze for a long moment before looking away towards the fireplace. "Do you know, of all the Members I brought to the Order, I am the only one to have survived? What sort of twisted irony is that?" This time her tone heavy with sadness.

He had asked himself the same question many times before. He knew that his true motivation for joining The Dark Lord was ultimately to proof himself good enough for her. He once believed that Voldemort would rule supreme, and when that day came, Lily would see things differently than during their time at Hogwarts. It was that blind motivation towards power that had led him to reveal the Prophecy that would end Lily's life. "Twisted irony indeed…" He replied as he swallowed the building lump in his throat.

More ironic to him however, was that they had both been suffering the same burden for so many years.


	10. Under the Influence

A/N: Personally, I love this chapter, and I hope you do too. I feel the need to warn people that it might border on the M rating.

Under the Influence

"How is it that you became part of The Order, Emmeline?" Severus asked the following evening as the sat together on the sofa again sipping brandy in front of the fireplace.

Emmeline smiled. "Wow, Severus. Are you actually initiating a conversation for once?" She laughed and did not wait for his response; although the sneer on his face was likely the only response she needed.

"Dumbledore approached me during my sixth year. Somehow, in that way of his, he knew of my disgust of the happenings among many of my peers involving the Death Eater recruitment. He asked if I would discreetly gather information about which students were becoming involved. Of course, I agreed and things progressed from there."

Severus nodded as he stood to refill his glass. Emmeline followed suit, and they both sat again on the small sofa and stared into the flames.

"Do you remember when I went to the Yule Ball with Evan Rosier?" She quizzed.

"I suppose so, but I never attended those worthless events…"

"My point is, had it really been my choice I would have asked anyone else…I might have even asked you had I thought you would have actually agreed."

"I wouldn't have." Severus droned acerbically.

"Of course not." Emmeline shook her head and sipped her drink, "I was simply trying to observe that it seems like we both sacrificed our lives years ago. I cannot think of one major decision I have made in my life that was not influenced by my choice to assist Dumbledore all those years ago. Every ambition, every promotion, even my social gatherings have been dictated by what information I could gain from them."

"But you are free of all that now…" He envied that freedom, but she deserved it. He could not fault her for earning what he would never be worthy of. That did not change the fact that he grew weary of this existence, however.

Emmeline sighed. "I do not know how to do anything else…" She then downed her glass of liquor in one quick gulp, and Severus did the same before refilling both glasses yet again.

He began to feel the familiar tingle that indicated the beginnings of intoxication, but that did not prevent him from continuing to imbibe. And judging from the blush rising in Ms. Vance's cheeks, she too was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"Why wouldn't you have agreed, Severus?" She asked suddenly as she smiled over her glass.

"What?" He questioned as his mind tried to catch up to hers, but he failed at finding her meaning.

"Why wouldn't you have agreed to go to the Yule Ball with me? Evan was more than thrilled to be my date for the evening." She winked suggestively.

"Oh…" he nodded his head slowly as he tried to formulate an appropriate yet inoffensive response. "I would have likely suspected your ulterior motives had you actually stooped to invite someone like myself."

"Pfftt! You only wish you had been that clever back then, Severus. I didn't last this long by causing suspicion…I would have been quite convincing I assure you." Her gaze was mischievous as she spoke.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow and gave the witch a hint of a smile in return. "I assure you, I am much more difficult a target than your usual, Emmeline?"

"Believe what you wish, but you men are all the same. Especially, the ones that think they are different." She said softly as Severus found her suddenly invading his personal space. Her fingers grazed his knee as her eyes met his.

He felt himself swallow hard. A chill went through him which he attempted to conceal by sipping another bit of the liquor in his glass as he held the woman's gaze. Was she toying with him? Did he dare toy back? She couldn't possible intend anything to come of it, right?

Her fingers slowly moved higher as her body pressed closer to him. He subconsciously backed away until the wall left him nowhere to move. She followed with a wicked grin. "Still resisting, Severus?"

He could smell the alcohol on her breath as it mixed with the smell of her perfume in an intoxicating aroma. His mind betrayed him as he was reminded of the feeling from days prior of her pressed into his body. Suddenly he longed to feel it again.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

Severus could hear his heart racing as every muscle in his body tensed anxiously. He could feel the heat of Emmeline's body as her lips lingered close to his. Should he kiss her? Could he kiss her? What would come of it?

Before he had time to make up his mind, she closed the gap between them, and their lips met. She tasted of the brandy, only sweeter. Her hand continued its ascent up his thigh as the other came to rest on his chest.

It must have been the alcohol, but Severus had to remind himself to breathe as he tentatively reacted to her touch. He allowed his lips to respond first, and then he felt the tension slowly melt away from his shoulders as the woman pulled herself closer to him. He closed his eyes finally, surrendering to her as he pulled her into him fully.

Their kiss deepened and their bodies twisted. Soon all apprehension had faded, but when clothing began to shed Severus paused suddenly, "Do not do anything you will regret," he groaned as his conscience began to ache. He could not bear the thought of her awakening tomorrow morning sickened by her actions. He knew that feeling all too well.

"Shhhh, Severus. Don't ruin this." Her finger pressed against his lip as she shushed him from voicing further concern. She smiled tenderly at him. "Please."

He wanted to protest; to tell her that she was influenced by the alcohol or the moonlight through the window or perhaps the soft glow of the fire, but her fingers were too insistent and too pleasant. The words never came.

Their bodies met as their embrace tightened. Their kisses became more insistent as their fingers teased one another. Soon flesh met flesh and turning back was not an option. Fortunately, neither wished to turn back, and they continued with an intensity that only loneliness could produce.

When finally both were satisfied, they lay together silently on the small sofa in the glow of the dying fire for what seemed like hours. To Severus' relief, Emmeline was the first to break the silence.

"We should retire for the evening, don't you think?" She whispered as she moved to get up.

"Indeed," Severus replied, although he wished to remain with her longer. He watched her as she pulled her robes over her nude form and then poured two more glasses of brandy. He accepted a glass. Then they downed their drinks in unison, each with the same distant look plastered on their features, before heading up the stairs in the darkness.


	11. All Good Things

A/N: Thank you to all who have already left feedback. It is your helpful words that inspire me to continue with this work. This is another of my favorite chapters. Please review and let me know if you agree!

All Good Things

Severus awoke the next morning. His body ached in places he forgot he had, as did his head. He moaned loudly as he stretched his limbs beneath the sheets. From beside him came a soft sound of complaint.

Severus froze as the memories from the night before washed over him suddenly. Was it real or had he dreamed it? He turned to look at the witch in bed beside him; in _his_ bed; beside _him_. He felt ill. How could she have done this to him? How could he have allowed it to happen?

He then felt an intense need to escape. She had proven her point. He had been seduced, but was that point really worth proving? She surely would regret her actions, and he refused to be here when she did. He felt his anger begin to boil, and yet his eyes were still locked on the smooth curve of her bare back peaking out from beneath the pale linen.

He shook his head and gritted his teeth as he pulled his gaze away. He did not deserve to find any pleasure from this moment; he had sacrificed such luxuries long ago. He was not worthy of the pleasant imagery of a different sort of life that the sleeping woman conjured in his head. And that sleeping woman was worthy of so much more than he could ever offer. He almost laughed. He was not even suitable enough for a dead woman.

"Don't even think about it," Emmeline whispered as he moved to step free from the bed. She turned her head to look at him. Surprisingly, a small smile appeared on her face.

"I..um…well," was the best response Severus could manage. He turned away from her, embarrassed by his sudden loss of composure.

"Severus, please don't ruin a wonderful thing by making me wake up to an empty bed." She patted the space he had recently vacated as she studied him carefully. After a long awkward moment she added, "Please?"

It was amazing the power her begging had over him, because Severus found himself returning to her side as his previous anger seemed forgotten. He held his breath as Emmeline snuggled against his body. His emotions swirled as he tried to convince himself that there was nothing wrong with this situation. But if that were true, why did he feel so terrible?

Then, just as he was starting to enjoy the feel of her against him, his previous anger reemerged. "Alright, enough," he hissed as he pulled away from her suddenly. "You are verified your point. You have seduced me. I am just like all the others,"

Emmeline sat up pulling a sheet with her to cover herself and stared at him intensely. She looked hurt. "No, I was wrong, Severus. You are different."

"How so?" He spat as he prepared to leave the bed. He had already decided there was nothing she could say to improve this situation.

Emmeline sighed heavily. "Usually I am the one doing the leaving." She pulled her eyes away from him to look down at her hands in her lap.

He struggled to comprehend the deeper meaning behind her words but came up with nothing convincing. "What does that matter?"

"The guilty one always leaves…" she mumbled.

"So I am different because I feel guilty? Brilliant! That is such a relief, I must say." He stepped from the bed with his back turned from her. He headed towards the door. "Hell, you make absolutely no sense sometimes." He looked back at her as he spoke.

"No, Severus, you are missing my point," she whispered so softly he could barely hear her. Her volume increased as she added, "You are different because _I don't_ feel guilty." Her steely blue eyes locked upon his as she clearly attempted to hold back her tears.

Severus felt as though he had been trampled by a heard of wild hippogriff. He had been mistaken; those words were the only words she could have said to make him reconsider his frustration. In that moment, free of alcohol, free of magic, even free of threat to life, it was as though Emmeline had stripped free of all her walls. He envied her for that freedom, and he knew how precious those words were.

She once again patted the bed beside her and begged him desperately with her eyes. "Don't make me beg…"

He started to protest. There was absolutely no point to taking this any further. She would be gone soon, and they would likely never meet again. However, he still felt himself drawn in by those pleading eyes, and once again he was beside her.

"This doesn't have to be awkward or complicated, you know." She lifted her head to look down on him as her hair tumbled loosely about her face. "It is what it is."

He reached up to touch her cheek. 'It is what it is,' he repeated in his mind. Those were words with which they could agree upon. He sighed deeply as he let those words wash away his unexplained guilt.

Hours later, Severus, open his eyes again to find the woman curled up beside him still sound asleep. For an instant, her golden locks were replaced with fiery red ones, and he felt his pulse quicken. In another blink of an eye, however, the illusion was gone. He mentally chastised himself for such thoughts. It wasn't fair.

He stroked Emmeline's hair gently as his mind wandered. He had never even considered developing feelings for another woman, but if he were ever to change his mind, Emmeline would be the type of woman to convince him. Unfortunately, that also made her the type of woman unlikely to reciprocate his feelings.

She opened her eyes and sat up against the headboard. Then she turned towards him as she stretched lazily and smiled. "Do you know you talk in your sleep?"

Severus's mind took off in a thousand directions as he tried to recall if anyone had ever shared this information with him before. He could recall no one. Then it occurred to him, no one else had ever been in the position to tell him such information. "I doubt that," he replied curtly, but deep down he found the concept rather disheartening. What sort of spy talks in his sleep?

"Wormwood…asphodel…valerian root…potion ingredients, are they not?"

He nodded. They weren't just any potion ingredients; they belonged to a potion to which they were both quite familiar. "Your point?"

She smiled. "That is what you dream about? Potions?!" She laughed.

His brow furled. He did not recall dreaming at all, but if he did in fact dream, it would seem logical that he would dream about one of the few things which still brought him joy. "What, may I ask, is it that you dream about that makes Potions seems so mundane?" He purposefully was overly acerbic, even compared to his usual preferred tone.

As sure as he was that Emmeline had a witty, sarcastic remark of her own, he never heard it. At that moment, his body tensed, and he drew away from her as his arm stung with the call of his Dark Master. The dream quickly ended and reality set in.

Severus climbed from the bed silently and pulled on fresh robes from his wardrobe across the room. He felt her eyes on him but could not bring himself to meet them. He knew they contained fear and disappointment, and he could handle neither at the moment.

He felt her approach him. "It was nice while it lasted…" she sighed as she began to pull on her own robes.

As he looked over at her, she was smiling softly. He nodded in agreement as he fastened the final button and pulled his collar into proper alignment. Then he turned swiftly and wordlessly to leave.

'…but now it must end…' He thought as he disapparated.


	12. Patronuses and Portkeys

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews. This piece is finding its close soon so if you have any other thoughts, please send them my way.

Patronuses and Portkeys

Severus's skills of stoicism were being stretched to their limits as he stepped over the threshold into Spinner's End, with his newest houseguest, Wormtail, at his side. He tried to control his anxiety as his eyes swept around the room, searching for any sign of Emmeline's existence.

Internally, he sighed in relief. His Patronus of warning must have been successful. There was nothing; even her smell seemed to have disappeared. Internally, however, his heart also sank as he wondered if he would see the woman again.

The Dark Lord was suspicious of him. There was no other explanation for his "gift" of the dunderheaded Pettigrew. He had no use for him. Clearly, the Dark Lord wished for the imbecile to attempt to spy on him. The thought almost made him laugh; almost. Pettigrew may be a rat, but he certainly was no spy.

"Do not make yourself comfortable. I am not sure what your intentions are, but the Dark Lord sent you as my servant, therefore that is how I intend to treat you."

"As it should be, Sir" Wormtail groveled as he glanced around the room. Severus did not like the glint in the man's eye.

"That being settled, I believe you will find the garden shed to provide enough space for your accommodations. Do with the space as you please. As for everything else, touch nothing unless asked," He narrowed his eyes as he studied the man before him. He would not allow this traitor to reside in the same room that Emmeline had just vacated nor did he trust him sleeping anywhere near him. If he really did whisper in his sleep (which he doubted), Wormtail should not be within hearing distance ever. Regardless, he would sleep much better knowing the rodent slept outside with the other vermin.

"Now, I have other things to attend to. Make yourself useful and stock the pantry." With that, Severus disappeared into the fireplace.

* * *

As he stepped from the flames into his dungeon quarters at Hogwarts, he found Emmeline waiting for him. She sat on his sofa staring into a rather nondescript brown box. She smiled sadly as he approached her.

"A portkey to New Zealand…" she stated as she motioned to the box. "Complete with fake identity and everything one needs to begin again. " She pulled out the papers from the box. "Evelyn Woods…" She sighed.

Severus snorted. "The Headmaster certainly was thorough."

"I would expect nothing less…" She shrugged.

It was difficult to imagine that they had survived nearly three weeks together at Spinner's End. Somehow the time had disappeared into the past, and the odd couple had to say their good-byes.

Emmeline stood with a sigh and approached him. "It was fun while it lasted…" She leaned close to his ear. "I must thank you, Severus. I do not deserve this second chance. I promise you I will make the most of it to honor those who were less fortunate."

"And so you should," Severus mumbled as he forced himself not to think of Lily.

"She would be proud of what you are doing."

Of course Emmeline would have to undermine his efforts with a comment like that. "I can only hope that to be true." He responded maintaining a distant tone.

"Trust me this once. She would be proud." She stepped away from him then and reached to take his hands in her own with a soft, comforting smile.

His first instinct was to pull away, but he resisted considering this may be their last meeting. There wasn't any harm in dropping his guard around someone whom technically did not even exist.

"Promise me something, Emmeline." The words slipped out before he could stop them and he mentally chastised himself for appearing emotional.

"Anything." She squeezed his hands again.

He swallowed hard. "Forget…" he paused fighting the his instinct screaming for him not to continue. "Forget the wrong that I've done…" he felt himself plead almost desperately. He should have been embarrassed, but somehow he was not.

"Severus, I promise to remember you as I saw you during our short time together…" She leaned into him and placed a gentle kiss onto his cheek. "And leave out all the rest..." She smiled again and then placed another kiss on his lips.

Severus allowed himself to linger in the moment longer than was proper, but he did not care. This moment was his final chance. He wanted to remember the feel of her against his body.

She pulled away from him finally. "Promise me something?"

"Of course," he smiled slightly as he caught her eye.

"Miss me," she whispered sadly.

"I could not do otherwise if I tried," he replied softly and glanced away from her gaze.

"And one other thing?" She beseeched.

"So demanding," he mocked as he turned his eyes back to hers.

"If you survive this thing, come find me?" He noticed she held her breath as she waited for his response.

"I doubt my survival very much, Emmeline, or should I say Evelyn," he paused and felt a slight smile overtake him. "But in the chance that I am wrong, you will be the first to know."

She pulled him close one final time. "Thank you."

With that Emmeline Vance disappeared in to non-existence with the assistance of the port-key the Headmaster had arranged for her. Severus was left staring at the space she had moments ago occupied. In the back of his mind, he could not help but think that the Headmaster had planned this all along. Damn him.

* * *

Much had changed for Severus since Emmeline's departure. He eventually managed to pawn Pettigrew off to Lucius Malfoy, but only after enduring his presence for over a week.

Then there was that unexpected visit from Narcisssa Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange. Again, he would be forced participate in murder in order to keep up his false allegiances with The Dark Lord; only this time the death would be real. His burden only seemed to increase.

Spinner's End had never felt so empty. Even the deaths of his parents hadn't left the hollowness that Severus sensed now. The feeling only intensified as the weeks passed. Finally, Severus could take it no longer, and he returned to Hogwarts earlier than usual. He had to escape, and Hogwarts had always been his refuge.

Dumbledore, of course, saw through his excuses about preparing for the upcoming term. "Write her, Severus. I will get your note to her," he told Severus one morning as they shared tea together in the Headmaster's office.

"That will not be necessary, Headmaster," Snape replied curtly. "There is nothing to be said."

"Don't be a fool. No man could spend three weeks alone with that woman and not find some attraction." He chuckled.

"If by attraction you mean annoyance, than I suppose I can see your point. If not, than I assure you, the situation is nothing like that," he responded. He still had a peculiar feeling that yhe Headmaster may have planned this all along which he found infuriating. Why couldn't the man just mind his own business for once?

"Attraction comes in many forms…" Dumbledore smiled as he sipped his tea.

"So does disgust," Severus sneered.

Again Dumbledore laughed. "That is a pity, because I believe she is rather fond of you. Or so she says…"

Severus did not respond. He did not trust there to be any truth to the statement. How could any woman, especially one like Emmeline, ever get past his past? No, it was all rubbish. Besides, she was thousands of miles away now…and he had work to do.

* * *

A/N: Do you want the "Canon Ending" or a "Happy Ending?" Vote now!!


	13. Epilogue

It was a beautiful sunny morning only weeks after her arrival to the small town on the South Island of New Zealand. Emmeline Vance opened the Daily Prophet; seconds later the paper fell to the floor. "I don't believe it," she mumbled to the small owl sitting on the perch next to her chair. He simply ruffled his feathers in response.

Albus Dumbledore was dead, but that was not the surprising thing. She had known of his "affliction;" It was only a matter of time before he succumbed to it, but to think his fate was dealt by the hand of Severus Snape. She refused to believe it. He was on their side, wasn't he? She sighed as she wiped a tear from her face.

She reached for her quill and parchment sitting at the table below the owl. She was unsure of the proper words so instead she simply wrote:

_Someday I hope to hear your side of the story. ~E_

Evelyn sighed again as she sealed the short message in an envelope and scrawled the recipient's name across it before attaching it to the awaiting owl. "Sorry, Asphodel. I know how much you hate this flight." She gave him a treat as she opened the window. She watched solemnly as the bird flew away.

She never received a response, but she never expected one.

* * *

It was difficult, but somehow Emmeline Vance had slowly morphed into Evelyn Woods. It had been nearly a year and she had finally accepted that her role in the fight against The Dark Lord had ended. With Dumbledore gone, she had no further contact to her old life. She no longer received the Daily Prophet, and Asphodel no longer made the exhausting journey he dreaded so much.

Evelyn worked at the Perfumery and Herbal shop. It was a quaint existence devoid of drama, and that was exactly the way she preferred it. Dumbledore had the foresight to hide her in a location where Muggle and Magical existed together, (although unbeknownst to the Muggles) so Evelyn needn't give up everything she had known. She spent her days blending various fragrant concoctions and grinding down fresh herbs and spices; many of which she grew herself. She spent her evenings with a bottle of wine and the latest Muggle literary craze. She had no complaints.

She rarely thought of the World she left behind. It was better that way. If she allowed herself to indulge in such thoughts, it eventually evolved into a battle to convince herself not to return. By this time, she had told herself so many times that she did not care what happened, she believed her own lie. Fortunately, the one person that could challenge her lie had long since forgotten of her existence.

* * *

For those of you wanting to keep in cannon, this is for you:

THE END

* * *

...Or so she thought.

Her morning began the same as most mornings so Evelyn had no reason to suspect this day would progress any differently than most. In fact, things were relatively mundane until it came time for her to begin closing up the shop.

As she was locking the shop door, one her neighbors stopped her. "Evelyn, I am not sure if anyone was told you this, but there is a strange man in town asking about you."

Evelyn swallowed hard. Her first thoughts were of Death Eaters. "Did he say what he wanted?" Her old instincts took over, and her voice remained calm and friendly despite her building anxiety.

"Only that you were old friends..." the woman responded in an equally unconcerned tone and a shrug.

"What was so strange about him," Evelyn probed further.

"Well you know how small towns are, we know everyone and everyone's relatives. I've never seen this gentleman before and judging from his dress and accent... well let's just say I am willing to bet he came from the same place you did..." she laughed.

Evelyn laughed in return, but it was not genuine. Her friend's words were not easing her fears in the least.

"Well thank you for the information. I will be sure to look out for this mysterious stranger," her tone was sweet, but her meaning was less so. She would have her wand at the ready until this man's intentions were known.

"Good night."

"Good night," Evelyn nodded and headed off towards her home. Her fingers twisted around her wand which was safely tucked up her left sleeve as she took the long way towards her home. Her senses were on high alert as she moved through the small town watching for signs of anything unusual as she spoke with friends and neighbors.

Apparently the stranger had made his way through most of the town already, as everyone she spoke with felt the need to tell her of his presence. Unfortunately, no one seemed to have any information that helped her identify the man or his intentions. Stranger still was that her neighbors were so willing to provide this individual with information about her without gathering any information about him in return.

Finally, she arrived at her small cottage near the edge of town with no more idea about her seeker than when she started. With a heavy sigh she moved to unlock the door. As she did so her eyes caught a sudden movement in her periphery. Someone stood in the shadows.

Within a moment Evelyn's wand was aimed at the movement as her eyes struggled unsuccessfully to make out the features of her target. "What do you want with me?"

"Just keeping a promise," a deep, scratchy voice replied from the darkness. Her heart raced. There was something strangely familiar and yet unfamiliar about the voice, as though it had been damaged and not quite healed. She knew this man, she was sure of it. She was also sure that something was different about him or else she would not have so much difficulty retrieving his identity from her memories.

"A promise?" She stepped closer to the shadows and the stranger stepped back. Her curiosity was overcoming her fear.

"Yes, but first I must determine if you kept yours." His words were haunting.

Evelyn swallowed hard. "I've made many promises in my time...all have been kept." Her thoughts raced out of her control. The pieces started to fit together in her head, but she refused to believe what they revealed.

"The War is over. The Dark Lord has been defeated and I've come to tell you my story."

She could take the mystery no longer. "_Lumos," _she whispered and the shadows were illuminated by the light of her wand. That same wand then fell to the ground as her suspicions were confirmed. "Severus...?" she breathed.

"Actually, I am going by Soren Smith these days," he replied with a wicked grin.

Evelyn let out a sound of excitement as she raced to take the man in her arms. "I do not believe it!"

His arms snaked around her body and pulled her tightly. "I've missed you, as promised."

"And I've remembered you, as promised." she smiled as their lips met.

THE END

* * *

AN: Thank you for sticking with me to the end and especially for all the wonderful reviews. Help me improve - keep them coming! I love constructive criticism too, so if you have any, let me know.


End file.
